Before The Bucket Hits The Bottom
by Glittering Flame
Summary: "There are so many things we haven't done in life, so many things that we shall accomplish.We won't be able to get the opportunity later on to do many fun things anymore! We got to live life to the fullest in the time we have!" -Mikan Sakura- ONE SHOT for now R&R! "So... what do you say?"


**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to the amazing Tachibana Higuchi**

_So I was planning my next fan fic. I got rather bored, and so I shut down my laptop and went on a search for useless things in my room. I eventually came across my bucket list, and remembered all the fun times I had making it and trying to complete it. I actually wasted a lot of time simply making the list. I bought fancy paper, tied it up with a cute shiny purple ribbon, and used calligraphy (I actually studied calligraphy when I was like, 11. Then I quit because it was absolutely boring….). But I digress… _

_ So, I thought that this would be a rather interesting to do a one shot about it. _

_If you want it to be more than a one shot, please leave a comment about that in the reviews!_

_And now I present…_

* * *

**Before The Bucket Hits The Bottom**

It was such a silent afternoon. The muteness of the crowd gave them a sense of tranquility. The most that one could hear would be the pitter-patter of the raindrops as it collided with the window's glass. It was a drizzly day, and everyone had taken the opportunity to catch up on some work since the teachers had given their classes a free class and went to a teacher's meeting. One specific class had occupied the space of classroom 2-B, and as they all finished their work (excuse me, _most_ of them had), the pack had used the time to read, cook, experiment or even work on an invention. Well, with the exception of a pigtailed auburn who couldn't understand her math work.

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan cried, breaking the silence. "Why won't you help me?" she complained, violently erasing her answers as if she was attacking the paper.

Without looking up from the latest invention that she was working on, she took out her baka gun and pulled the trigger that was directed to the place Mikan was sitting.

**_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_**

"Haven't I told you to never annoy me while I am working? You deserved that," Hotaru started with her impassive voice, glancing up at the smashed Mikan who was hit against the wall. "Don't you listen in the classroom, you wouldn't have any problems if you did," she continued, placing her baka gun back down on the worktable.

"Humph. Hotaru, you meanie!" the pigtailed girl wailed, rubbing the large bump that had quickly grown on the back of her head. "And it's not my fault that I can't listen! It's Jin-Jin's fault! If he wasn't so boring, I would have been able to listen _and _understand everything!" she contended, before turning to the raven-haired lad beside her, who was as usual, sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, a manga book covering his face. "Hey, Natsume! You're smart, can you help me?" she exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve. "…Please?" she added, when the boy didn't reply.

"Can you shut up, cherries?" The boy finally said, taking off the magazine and glaring up at the girl who he secretly had a crush on. "…Please?" he mocked Mikan with a smirk, and took note that the said that the 13-year-old girl had a vein popping out of her forehead.

"PERVERT!" Mikan screeched, puffing out her cheeks and turning away to the others. The group hadn't minded. This was a typical routine for them. Before Mikan had a chance to ask anybody for help, they all replied beforehand simultaneously.

"No," they calmly stated in unison. They didn't change their answers to her to-be-asked question once Mikan had started crying alligator tears. She threw down her pencil and pushed her work to the corner of her desk. The two star (yes, she worked herself up to that position now) stood up and stretched her arms out, as she had been slumped in that sitting position for such a long time. She decided to take a break for now. She smiled and looked out the window. It was still raining, but the once crashing droplets of water had decreased to small splashes hitting the pavement. And all of a sudden, one of her self-proclaimed ingenious ideas came to mind. Before getting the chance to say anything though, our favourite spiky-haired mind reader had reported her thoughts.

"Oh! Let's make a bucket list!" Kokoroyome exclaimed, his goofy grin plastered on his face. When people stared at him, an incredulous expression on their faces, their eyebrows raised, he simply shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask that dummy over there," he said, a finger pointed towards the girl with pigtails who was staring out the window. She beamed brightly and turned towards her classmates, ignoring the comment that Koko had about her.

"Mind reader-chan heard me right! We should make one! It would be fun, ne?" she proposed her idea with confidence, thinking that her company would agree with her. Instead, her proposal was crushed with sneers and giggles.

"Really? Trust a childish girl to come up with a childish plan," Natsume scoffed, his face covered with his manga.

"HA HA HA! Good one Natsume!" Sumire jeered, although was stopped by a stop-it look from Koko. They were currently dating, and he didn't like whenever she was eager to agree with Natsume or Ruka. He was generally an easygoing guy, and wasn't usually serious, but everybody can be OOC once in a while. Permy tried to stop, but after being president of their fan club for so long, it was kind of hard to stop, you know?

"Ehhhhhhhh? But won't you just give me a chance? You never agree with me!" Mikan pleaded, giving hopeful looks around the room. They settled down and looked at her. They knew she would keep on complaining and insisting if she didn't. She shot a fist in to the air in triumph. The class sweat dropped at Mikan's action before listening. Ruka interrupted Mikan's self-cheering by clearing his throat.

"Anytime now, Sakura-san," he softly said. His voice was so soft and gentle; it was almost like he was whispering all the time. A light tint of pink appeared on Mikan's face from embarrassment. She recovered and continued.

"Okay, so, don't you think it will be fun to write a bucket list?" she started looking around the room. Before anyone could protest, she went on. "Plus, there are so many things we haven't done in life, so many things that we shall accomplish. We may be stuck at the academy, but we can do many things here! Once we get out, we'll have to work, and try to make a living for ourselves. We won't be able to get the opportunity to do many fun things anymore! We got to live life to the fullest in the time we have!" she exclaimed, and smirked as she saw that everyone pretty much looked convinced by now. "Plus, wouldn't it be fun to do it together? We're all friends!" she added. "So… what do you say?" she asked with a grin.

"We'll help, Mikan-chan!" A bubble pink haired girl said, gesturing to herself then the girl beside her, her best friend with midnight blue hair.

"Yea, we think it'll be interesting!" the other girl commented, as the two made their way to Mikan's side.

"Thanks Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan hugged the girls, then spun around to the rest of her classmates, waiting for their reply.

A chorus of, "alright!" and, "let's do this!" Rung through the room, making Mikan's smile spread even more, if possible. Even Permy found herself agreeing with the idea. Everyone was excited, with the exception of a

"Cool, let's get started then!" Mikan announced, making her way over to the supplies cupboard. She got out a long piece of light blue paper, and sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the room. Everyone crowded around her. Mikan took out her pencil, only to have it stolen by a girl with seaweed-coloured hair.

"I'll take that! We all know that I have the neatest printing here!" Sumire asserted, taking away the blue piece of paper away as well. Everyone giggled, knowing it was true. She was about to write something on the paper, before changing her mind and putting the pencil down. She got up and then went to the supply closet, only to come back with a container of colourful felt-tip pens. She took out a purple felt-tip pen and headed the top with 'Class Bucket List' in cursive and looked up at the crowd.

"So, how are we going to make this work? We need to be organized," Permy's best friend, or rather, follower, Wakako asked.

"Easy as pie! Simple, we pass it around, and each writes something on the list. Any objections?" Sumire barked, giving everyone her we're-doing-this-my-way-and-my-way-only look. Nobody dare suggested something else, and everyone knew that bossy Permy was actually right. Everyone thought it was a good idea. Permy gave her knew-I-was-right smirk, and hen spoke again. "I will start, obviously," she said, grabbing a green felt-tip pen and taking off the cap. She thought for a second before smiling and writing something down. Mikan peered over her shoulder.

_Go on a romantic picnic OR have a moonlit dinner and hire someone to play the violin_

Mikan sweat dropped. Soooooo Permy like. What a dreamer. It wasn't even a class thing, she personalized it. But, Permy _was _Permy. And, if she thought about it, many girls would probably agree with that…. Mikan glanced over her shoulder at Koko, who sweat dropped too, after reading his girlfriend's mind. During their little exchange of sweat dropping, they didn't notice that the list was being passed around. The kids wrote as many ideas as they wanted and the class accumulated a lot of ideas. Mikan felt a lot of joy. Everyone seemed excited!

* * *

Soon enough, the list was finally passed back to Mikan. She didn't know who it went to, but she was told that she was the final one. She read the list.

* * *

_Class Bucket List_

_Go on a romantic picnic OR have a moonlit dinner and hire someone to play the violin_

_Go to a concert and scream, yell and have a tantrum until the guards scream at me to get away because I'm too crazy_

_Watch the clouds like they do in the movies-and NOT get bored_

_Go to the amusement park and ride the scariest and fastest roller coaster there_

_Break out randomly in to singing like they do in those musicals_

_Go busking and make around 1,573 yen (about 20 dollars)_

_Write a love story/poem, and say it either to the entire class or my crush_

_Kiss a total stranger and then run as fast as I can out of sight_

_Win a costume contest_

_Fall in love – FOR REAL _

_Win in a fight_

_Reflect Jin-Jin's Alice back to him AND steal that stupid toad_

_Learn another language_

_Kiss in the rain_

_Make a self-portrait and give it to myself 'anonymously' _

_Catch fireflies in the night_

_Have a bake sale_

_Create the PERFECT love potion for Valentine's Day_

_Have a lemonade stand_

_Play charades_

_Actually FINISH a board game – preferably monopoly_

_Go camping on Friday the 13__th_

_Actually get through the Northern Woods (GULP!)_

_Become a vegetarian for a week_

_Go mute for a week_

_ Visit Central Town and blow all my rabbits in ten minutes_

_Learn sign language and try to communicate with everyone like that for a day_

_Help out the younger kids in the elementary division_

_Perform something on stage in front of the entire school and try not to puke_

_Solve a mystery using our Alices_

_Conquer one of our fears – ALL of us_

_Match up Narumi with someone, anyone– boy or girl_

_Start a successful blog_

_Go on an adventure!_

_Write a biography_

_Make a fortune_

_Hit every single student in the school with my baka gun _**(A/N: I think we know who those past two belonged to….)**

_Be friends with someone famous_

_Become famous_

_Gain a star level_

_Lose a star level, and then gain it back again_

_Make our own personal montage_

_Sneak in to the teacher's lounge_

_Learn a musical instrument_

_Go stargazing_

_Try to steal the baka gun from Hotaru_

_Figure out where Hotaru keeps her baka gun_

_Make an army of snowmen_

_Pull a MAJOR prank on April Fools_

_Do an awesome prank call on someone I don't know_

_Get flowers for no reason whatsoever_

_Receive flowers for no reason whatsoever_

_Throw the party of the year, and DON'T GET CAUGHT_

_Go slow dancing_

_Go ballroom dancing_

_Have a fashion show_

_Sneak in to the Middle School Division and/or High School Division_

_Talk to everybody with a funny accent for a day_

_Try being as cheerful and dumb as Mika for a day_

_Save someone's life_

_Dye my hair_

_Style my hair like someone else in the class_

_Dress in clothes of the opposite gender for the day_

_All dress in whatever clothes we want and purposefully ditch our uniforms_

_Ditch class for the day_

_Be trapped in a room or closet with my enemy for an hour!_

_Scream, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" and make a ruckus around the entire Academy _

_Graduate from this hellhole alive with the one I love_

* * *

_That last one really warmed my heart. I wonder who wrote it?_ **(A/N: dense, dense Mikan) **Mikan racked her brain for something, anything. Meaningful. I got it! I wrote down to things at the bottom of the paper.

* * *

_Live life to the fullest_

_Die without any regrets_

* * *

**R & R! Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. It'll push the story I'm planning back, but I think it could be fun! :)**


End file.
